


Love Will Have Its Sacrifices

by dorkyduckling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, light fluff, my first CR fic, my hand slipped, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: Keyleth would do anything for Vox Machina. For her family. She likes to think most of the party feels the same. Even Grog or Scanlan would do a lot for the party. They're a family so it makes sense they'd do a lot for each other. Hell, they have done a lot for each other already. Her friends jumped into a swirling pool of lava for her, so she trusts them. She knows how much they would do for her if asked and she loves them dearly for that. Ultimately that's why she answers, "Okay, you have a deal."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to memorysdaughter and enigmaharper on Tumblr for beta-ing this!
> 
> This is my first Critical Role fic (at least that I've posted). The idea came for this while playing a video game that gave me an option that hit me in the feels. Keyleth is my favorite and I thought the idea fit her well. Enjoy!  
> P.S Bonus points to those who know where I got the title ;)

Keyleth would do anything for Vox Machina. For her family. She likes to think most of the party feels the same. Even Grog or Scanlan would do a lot for the party. They're a family so it makes sense they'd do a lot for each other. Hell, they have done a lot for each other already. Her friends jumped into a swirling pool of lava for her, so she trusts them. She knows how much they would do for her if asked and she loves them dearly for that.  
  
Ultimately that's why she answers, "Okay, you have a deal." 

* * *

  
Vox Machina had been traveling a while, headed for an area they hadn't been to before. Keyleth had no way to access any trees so they were stuck hoofing it. Scanlan and Pike were riding on Grog's shoulders as they trudged through the dark wooded area outside of Vasselheim. Vex was walking along with Trinket and Keyleth, the two chatting together happily. Vax was slightly ahead keeping an eye out for anything suspicious and Percy trailed not far behind him.  
  
"Vex!" Keyleth squeaked, her face turning a bright shade of red comparable to her hair.  
  
"Did you tell her another dirty joke?" Percy chuckled. Vex was clutching her sides in laughter while Keyleth pouted indignantly. Vex had taken to telling Keyleth dirty jokes as it never failed to make her blush. They made her squirm and Vex loved it.  
  
"She does it on purpose," Keyleth whined and buried her face in her hands. Vex leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
  
"It's adorable, darling. That's why I do it," Vex said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Stop torturing poor Keyleth, sister," Vax chuckled.  
  
"But it's so much fun." Vex pulled Keyleth into her arms and hugged her close, "I do love you, dear. Even if it doesn't always seem that way," she assured the druid. Keyleth finally smiled and kissed Vex.  
  
"I forgive you. Even if you're mean to me." Keyleth giggled. Trinket snuffled loudly and pushed between them to join in the hugs. He liked pushing his nose between hugs or cuddles because he was jealous or just wanted to be included. It made for some awkward moments sometimes.  
  
"Oh buddy," Vex laughed, scratching his ears.  
  
"You lot are gross," Grog commented, making a disgusted face.  
  
"Well, I think Vex and Keyleth are cute," Pike protested from her place on Grog's shoulder. Scanlan watched in amusement from Grog's other shoulder.  
  
"Vex sure does know how to woo the ladies. Maybe Vax should take notes," Scanlan joked, earning a glare from the rogue.  
  
"All that mushy stuff is gross," Grog huffed. Pike giggled and placed a chaste kiss on Grog's head.  
  
"You love it, admit it," Pike teased. Grog looked at her like she was crazy, though she wasn't wrong. He secretly loved “the mushy stuff,” as he called it. He denied it whole-heartedly though.  
  
"I think everyone does, some more publicly than others," Percy added, a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
"I'll happily announce my love for you from the rooftops," Vax joked, slinging an arm over Percy's shoulder. He puckered his lips and Percy barely managed to duck away from a kiss.  
  
"If you're going to kiss me you're going to be doing a much better job than that." Percy shook his head, chuckling. Vax laughed along too and returned his arm around Percy's shoulder.  
  
"You got it, Percival." Vax grinned.  
  
"Aww how sweet," Keyleth gushed. Vex laughed and pressed a kiss to Keyleth's cheek at how adorable she was.  
  
"I feel like I'm missing out on the love," Pike pouted.  
  
"I'll give you love, Pike!" Scanlan announced, but before he could move Grog had lifted Pike off his shoulder and tossed her at the two women.  
  
"Catch the gnome!" he yelled in warning. Keyleth and Vex just barely managed to catch Pike with their combined skills.  
  
"Little more warning next time, Grog." Vex shook her head in amusement. Together they kissed each of Pike's cheeks and set her down between them, each wrapping an arm around her arms.  
  
"C'mon, Scanlan. You can join me and Percival’s love fest," Vax ordered. Scanlan simply shook his head.  
  
"That's alright. I've got Grog here to keep me company." Scanlan placed a wet, sloppy kiss right on Grog's mouth.  
  
"Ew, Scanlan, you kiss like Trinket," Grog groaned, shoving the tiny gnome's face away.  
  
"I'm wounded," Scanlan said dramatically, clutching at his chest. Vax let go of Percy and walked over to Grog. He jumped up and pecked the barbarian with a chaste kiss.  
  
"Better, buddy?" Vax asked.  
  
"Yes." Grog nodded, smiling. Vax nodded back and returned to where he'd been walking. They walked along like that a little longer. They teased each other, stole kisses, and participated in other various signs of affection. Walking was always a good opportunity for PDA, especially when they were secluded. Fewer people stared that way.  
  
At one point Grog scooped up each member of Vox Machina so they wouldn't have to jump to kiss him, except Scanlan, who stayed on his shoulder; Grog refused to kiss him.  
  
Vex tickled Pike mercilessly while pressing kisses to the cleric's face.  
  
Percy hugged Keyleth to him so he could continue to make her blush with dirty jokes and she couldn't go anywhere.  
  
Vax enjoyed walking up behind people for surprise hugs and kisses.  
  
It was just how they'd developed as a group and none of them would trade it for the world. They loved each other in a way none of them could quite explain. They were family but they were also more. The fear of losing another member was always forefront in all their minds.

  
They didn't even realize how close they were to something like that happening.

  
Eventually Vox Machina settled down for the night and Grog took first watch with Vax. The rest went to bed quickly. It'd been a long day and they were pretty tired. In fact, they got through a good portion of the night before anything of consequence happened. Those not on watch cuddled together in the chill air. Trinket made a good heater. A few hours after Percy and Scanlan took over watch, things started to go bump in the night.  
  
The wind picked up and started scattering leaves. The area darkened and those on guard woke the rest of the party. A sinister chuckle filled the air as a darkened figure appeared before them with slightly smaller dark figures around them.  
  
"Hello, Vox Machina. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." The figure spoke in a deep, haughty voice. Vox Machina stood at the ready since they were suspicious of the figure. The figure stepped forward and light illuminated their form. A dark red devil stood staring down at them. The dark figures behind him stayed silhouetted in the darkness but seemed to be slowly surrounding Vox Machina. Horns poked up from their heads and just from their shadows they seemed like smaller versions of the devil in front of them. They crowded into the cold area and only seemed to make it colder.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Vax asked with narrowed eyes and a dagger in hand.  
  
"Just to say hello, I have heard so much about Vox Machina." The devil chuckled, a smirk in place as he watched them all. Trinket growled and the fur on the back of his neck bristled.  
  
It was unclear why the devil was there but surprisingly Vox Machina did try to talk themselves out of battle. They recognized that they were outnumbered and in a dangerous situation. Diplomacy wasn't their strong suit but they did try. Running might have been their best option but they never got the chance. Perhaps if they'd known what he wanted they might have been able to do something more. They didn't though.  
  
Combat hadn't been going on long when several members of the party were down and the others close to going down as well. Every time one of the party members would try to attack the main devil, his minions would get in the way only for the devil to hit them hard. The minions could hit hard but the devil hit harder. They knew what they were doing and Vox Machina was far out of their depth. Their damage didn't seem nearly as effective as it could have been either. It got to the point where they were losing horribly.  
  
Grog was still fighting but even his health was dwindling. Vax had been down a little while and Pike was trying to fight her way through the minions to get to him. Trinket was barely standing beside a worn and weathered Vex who kept going down only for Scanlan to revive her. Unfortunately Scanlan had gone down as well and she was trying to heal herself. A harried Keyleth was clutching Percy who was very much unconscious, while three of the minions bore down on them. The Devil grinned down at Vox Machina and watched in amusement.  
  
"Vox Machina, you are losing quite badly. It's almost comical. I can make you a deal though. I'll let you leave. I'll let you live," the Devil offered, still smirking; he signaled for the minions to stop. They stopped and stared at those they were fighting, wicked grins playing at their lips, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.  
  
"What kind of deal?" Vex asked cautiously. The Devil stepped forward and made a casual gesture towards Keyleth.  
  
"That is quite the powerful druid you have there. I want her," he said, turning his gaze toward Keyleth. "I want her to be mine. I could use someone with that power on my side."  
  
"No w-" Pike started, but Keyleth interrupted her.  
  
"You get me, and my friends go free? You stop fighting and they live?" Keyleth asked, standing shakily to her feet.  
  
"Keyleth, no!" Vex yelled. The Devil held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"Of course, I give you my word." He rolled out a long paper covered in writing. A contract. "They go free from my persecution and I let them live. You come with me in return."  
  
"Don't like the sound of that." Grog leaned on his blood axe heavily. "Somethin' smells fishy."  
  
"There's no way you can take this deal, Keyleth!" Vex cried, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Except she could and so she answers him. The conscious members of the party cry out and the Devil smirks. He's won. He beckons Keyleth forward with a slow crook of his finger. She makes sure Percy is settled on the ground, expending a healing spell, before she walks forward. He holds out the contract.  
  
"We have a deal." The Devil arches an eyebrow and offers the pen. Keyleth ignores her friends yelling at her to stop as she signs. As soon as her name is finished the contract disappears and he holds out a hand. Keyleth takes it and spares one last look at her friends.  
  
"You guys will get me back, don't worry. I know you will." Keyleth smiles a watery smile. She doesn't want to cry in front of them. She needs to be strong so they can be strong too, just like they always are. She believes whole heartedly they'll get her back.  
  
"Keyleth, please," Vex pleads but it's too late. Holding Keyleth's hand the Devil disappears and the minions vanish with him.  
  
Keyleth trusts Vox Machina and she would do anything for them. She trusts them to get her back because they're her family. Vox Machina never left a friend behind before. They love her. She trusts them with her life.  
  
Spoiler alert, they don't get her back. In fact Keyleth is the one to find them and oh Gods they wish she hadn't. 


End file.
